Smashing Banter
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Just like Snake's Codecs in Brawl, Viridi will be joining Palutena and Pit as they make sarcastic remarks and witty banter all about the various fighters of Super Smash Brothers. Guest stars, such as Chrom, will be dropping in every now and then, so stay tuned!
1. Marth

**In celebration of the return of the lovely Kid Icarus: Uprising banter in Smash Bros 4 Wii U, I've decided to write banter for all characters. I've only got a month before all the official (and funnier) banter gets released - wish me luck! This (Marth) is one of my weaker write-ups; the story is still in planning phase, and out of the five outlined so far, I think Peach's will be the best. Look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. (I don't even own a Wii U *sniff* *sniff*)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Smashing Banter: Marth (?)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey look, it's Marth, the Hero-King of Altea," Palutena commented, as Pit ducked a quick thrust from Marth that would have sent him soaring. Pit backed off, firing three arrows to keep Marth at bay. He didn't falter, side-stepping the first shot, dropping low to duck the second, and rising up along with his blade to parry the third. He was full of fluid motions; his art was perfect. "Wow, he sure is flexible for a guy."<p>

"A guy? Isn't she a girl? I mean look at her hairband and that short skirt thing! Yeah, she's definitely Lucina!" Pit replied. To further his point, he dashed up to the prince and tried to smack the feminine tiara off his head. Emphasis on tried.

"Soko da!" Marth cried, seeing through Pit's telegraphed attack and countering, slipping under Pit's blade and smacking the angel in the stomach with the flat of Falchion's blade, sending Pit into the sky. He hit the dirt, his torso aching.

"Man, where's the floor ice cream when you need it?" Pit whined, getting back up as Marth took a ready stance. Palutena snickered.

"Look, Pit, I don't see any women here. He can't be Lucina," the goddess remarked, as Pit pushed back Marth's dash attack with his Guardian Orbitars.

"But there's one right in front of me- woah!" Right after Pit's Orbitars dropped, Marth went on the offense, relentlessly pushing back Pit with precise thrusts and slices. Soon, Pit was pushed back to the edge. He was one attack away from getting knocked off; Pit had to pull out his special technique. Pit took a stance and yelled, "Gotcha this time, missy! Counter!"

"N-Nani!?" Marth backed up, halting his blade to avoid Pit's counterattack.

"Haha, just kidding. I don't have a counter," Pit said, swinging his blades into Marth's side. He got knocked all the way to the other side of the floating platform. "See, she responded to 'missy', Lady Palutena! This is a girl; it's Lucina!"

"That isn't how it works, Pit. To really prove that it's Marth or Lucina, we'll have to look closely at the blade. Lucina's has a little hole in her hilt, while Marth doesn't."

"Hmm…" Pit stopped and looked at Marth, pouring all his concentration into looking at the sword that the prince was holding. Ugh, Pit just couldn't make out the hilt's design. It was just moving too fast. Pit had to look hard just to see the blade as it flew…

...towards his face.

"I-I'm finished!" Pit exclaimed as the tipped strike from Falchion knocked the angel into the blast line, ending the fight.

"Nice one, Palutena! I can't believe he took that blade to the face!" Viridi interjected. "...Er, that really is a girl, right?"

Palutena couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little too short for my tastes. but I'd like to get this story out quickly. I may come back to this one just to make it a little meatier. Anyway, see you next chapter, you jokahs (hint hint).<strong>


	2. Shulk

**Hey! What's with the quick update, you ask? Well, no particular reason, really. I guess I was just feeling it. Okay, enough with the puns, it's Shulk time!**

**Disclaimer is still in effect.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter - Shulk<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pit just can't seem to finish this blond guy off. That red blade of his just has way too much range, and whenever Pit does manage to land a killing blow, the yellow aura surrounding him merely shakes the strike off. Then, Pit's one chance appeared.<p>

A Smash Ball. This glowing ball of power activates the Final Smash of any fighter that manages to break it open; Pit needed to be that fighter. Unluckily, the Smash Ball appeared right above Shulk's head, but Pit still had a chance to get it.

Pit ran up to Shulk, who was distracted by the ball, and knocked him aside with his blades. He quickly put those blades back together, jumped, and spun them above his head, smacking the orb a bunch of times. It was so close to breaking; one final strike was all that was needed. Pit swung… and hit empty air.

Shulk had gotten back up, jumped over the Smash Ball, and destroyed it from above.

Suddenly, the world around Pit grew dark. The blond guy, power radiating off of him, dashed towards the angel and yelled, "Dunban, Riki! Time for a Chain Attack!"

Pit was bombarded by a relentless assault from the three of them. Pit took a blow from Riki's staff, dropping Pit's stance. Dunban hooked his blade behind the angel's legs and pulled, knocking him over. Then, Shulk swung his massive sword into the fallen angel, sending him into the sky.

Desperately, Pit shook himself out of tumble and used the Power of Flight, barely making it to the ledge. Pit cheered, "Heh, I'm still kickin'!"

"That's Shulk for you," Palutena commented, watching the two fighters square off. As Pit raised his twin blades in an X formation to halt Shulk's downwards slash, the goddess continued, "Those companions of his are from his past adventures."

"What a buncha jokahs," Pit replied, knocking aside the Monado and landing a blow on Shulk, offsetting his balance. In retaliation, Shulk readied his Monado, prepared to see Pit's attack with a well-timed Vision. Too bad Pit grabbed him instead. Tossing the Monado boy aside, Pit said, "Man, I've got a good rhythm going!"

"Any other Xenoblade quotes that you wanna say, Pit?" Viridi snarked, rolling her eyes as Pit chased after Shulk's get-up roll and knocked him into the air yet again.

"I guess you can't change the future!" cried Pit, smacking Shulk in the gut with his Upperdash Arm. "Yeah, I'm really feeling it!"

"For some reason, those quotes really suit you, Pit," Palutena remarked, as Pit claimed victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. I feel that it's even weaker than Marth's, but I hope to make up for it with the next one; "We're not done yet! (Bolganone!)"<strong>


	3. Robin

**Hey! First off, I love the response so far. Thanks! It's so positive that you could say that I've got a good rhythm going. **

**Anyway, this chapter is inspired by (more like _based on_) Ticcy Smash Fanart. Link's here: **_ ticcyXtumblerXcom/post/92194471109/i-imagine-that-when-robin-calls-up-chrom-for-a-final_

**I do hope that link works, since Fanfiction isn't all that fond of external links. (Replace the capital X's with periods!)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter: Robin<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So this is Ylisse's finest tactician? I thought she was supposed to be a guy," Palutena remarked, as Pit ducked an Arcfire, which turned into a pillar of fire as it hit the ground. Then, Pit looked up in time to see Robin lift up her Levin Sword skyward. He couldn't move forward, unless he wanted to eat a few volts from her sword. He couldn't back up since the Arcfire was blocking his path. All he could do was sidestep, the gold blade barely missing him. As soon as the flames of Arcfire died down, he put some distance between him and the formidable tactician.<p>

"Please, can we not talk about genders? The last time we did that, I got trashed!" Pit complained, pulling back his bow. He fired a few volleys, keeping the tactician at bay. At least now he had a strategy; keep Robin out of his face till he could go in for the kill.

Of course, the plan backfired, all thanks to the Smash Ball that spawned right above Robin. That seemed to happen a lot to Pit.

"I'm always three steps ahead. Sorry, Pit, but it's checkmate!" Robin cried, as she swung her overcharged Levin Sword at the Smash Ball, cracking it open. "Let's go, **Chrom!**"

A magic circle, engraved with mystic runes and symbols, appeared right in front of Robin, and out of the circle came Chrom… with some guests.

The prince of Ylisse was dressed in an apron and was currently feeding the baby in his arms. Tugging at his apron was Guest #2: little Lucina, who said, "Daddy! When are you gonna train me!? I wanna fight just like Mommy! Can we train today, Daddy, please? Pretty please?"

"Oh my, they're adorable!" Palutena said, gushing at the cute display.

"Oh gods, why did it have to be now?" Chrom complained, trying to find a place to put down Morgan so that he could Pair Up with Robin.

"Argh, I was careless. Sorry, Chrom. You need help with them?" the white-haired girl asked, walking towards her husband. She patted Lucina's head and said, "Your father's busy right now. We have to defeat this nasty bad guy-"

"Hey!"

"-so can you leave Daddy alone right now?" Little Lucina shook her head, her hand on her toy sword's hilt as if to draw it and retaliate. "How about if I promise to train you later?"

"Yes yes _yes!_ Let's go, Morgy; we're gonna watch Mommy and Daddy beat up this loser!" Lucina got the baby from Chrom's arms and sat near the edge of the stage.

"...I'm not a loser," Pit grumbled, arms crossed.

"Well you are now, Pit," Palutena countered. All of a sudden, Pit felt the Power of Flight activating. Pit looked up at the sky, a look of betrayal on his face. "I can't have you hurting those kids, so I'm going to have to fly you into the blast zone."

"W-What!? Lady Palutena!" All Pit could do was hopelessly wiggle mid-air as he was dragged off-screen, giving the win to Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess 500 words is going to be a standard, huh? Oh well, I'll deal with that. Anyway, <em>be still<em> so that I can tell you this: next chapter features a girl who holds nothing back. Absolutely _Zero_. See ya!**


	4. Zero Suit Samus

**Okay, this chapter will kind of reveal a certain bad habit of mine: shipping! That's right, there will be slight romance in this story, though it won't go beyond teasing... I think.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter - Zero Suit Samus<strong>_

* * *

><p>"...Woah." This- this opponent is just so… <em>wow.<em> Long legs, toned abs, bountiful chest, beautiful features; this blonde girl has got everything. Pit gulped. Oh, he hoped Palutena couldn't read his thoughts right now. Alright, Pit, just treat her like an enemy. Why not start off with a battle cry? "S-Samus! Bounty hunter suit-less before me! It's time for you to atone for your crimes! I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, and- gwah!"

Samus, stoic expression ever-present, pocketed the smoking Paralyzer and charged at the stunned angel, whispering, "Be still."

"Aw, not again!" Pit whined, jumping away as the blonde tried to slam her jet heels into his face.

"Better not get too distracted, Pit," Palutena commented. Pit could practically hear the smirk on her face. "Remember: she's the _enemy_. Don't get too distracted by her looks."

"Hey, I-I'm not!" the angel retorted. Samus retorted by whipping the poor boy with her Paralyzer. Yellow beams of plasma wrapped around Pit, dragging him to Samus just to get pounded by her heels. "Ugh, seriously, who knew shoes could hurt so much?"

"They _are_ a girl's best friend," Palutena commented.

"Aside from diamonds, which are completely eco-friendly!" Viridi interjected.

"Just the goddess I was looking for! Doesn't Pit look so… _smitten?_"

"I do _not!_" Pit complained. Argh, nothing was working. If he approached from the ground, he'd get whipped. If he approached from above, he'd get whipped. If he approached from below, he'd taste those jet heels of hers. There was no safe way to approach her, and the banter from the two goddesses weren't helping him.

As Pit kept the stoic girl at bay with his arrows, Viridi rebutted, "W-Why should _I _care?"

"Oh you know why," Palutena replied, trying her hardest to keep herself from giggling but failing.

Pit side-stepped a dash attack, whipping behind to grab her by the waist. Samus struggled as Pit held on with all his might, still deciding where to throw the athletic girl. Still, Palutena couldn't help but tease him more, "Oh, was taking her suit off not enough for you, Pit? You're holding her so tight! How perverted can my angel get?"

"L-Lady Palutena, it's not what you think!" Taking advantage of Pit's distraction, Samus wrestled the angel off of her, socking him in the face right after. Pit was sent reeling by the blow, unable to avoid the charged laser that Samus fired at the ground, stunning the angel yet again. He just couldn't recover before Samus charged her jet heels and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the blast zone. "No! I-I'm finished!"

"Hmph! Serves him right!" Viridi chided, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm detecting some _jealousy_ here, Viridi," Palutena commented, smirking.

"Oh, just shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Piridi (PitXViridi) is really adorable especially in Uprising, but I'll make sure it won't be the focal point of this story. Anyway, next chapter will be about a certain princess we all know and love (and kidnap). <em>Uh huh!<em> Alright, see you guys! (_Lalalalalala...)_**


	5. Peach

**Wow, a chapter I'm actually liking! I think you guys are in for a treat with this one. If you agree/disagree, please leave a review! I need more feedback in order to get better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter - Peach<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey look, it's Princess Peach!" Pit commented, pointing a blade at the girl in all pink. Suited up in her signature pink dress, she really did look like royalty.<p>

"Hey look, she hasn't been kidnapped!" Viridi snarkily replied. "I'm surprised."

"Maybe she has a hidden weapon up her sleeve that kept Bowser from kidnapping her! I'll go and check," Pit said. Then the fight began. Pit ran in, brandished his twin blades, and swung them at Peach's thin waist. That earned him a few spores to the face. Knocked back by the sudden mess, Pit flew to the ground. Getting up, the angel could see the princess holding a weird creature the size of a baby with a mushroom-y head: a Toad.

"Er, Princess, I think he needs a diaper change. That reeked!" Pit managed to cough out. Without bothering to reply, she put away her minion… back into her dress.

"More like 'a hidden weapon up her _dress_," Viridi corrected, staring at her own article of clothing. "Seriously, though, where does she find space for that giant thing?"

Pit had no time to reply as he was charged at. He leaped over the princess's dash attack, aiming to whack her head as she passed by under. He swung; he missed. She had ducked, avoiding the attack entirely. Before the angel could land safely, Peach hopped a bit and _flew_ at him butt-first. Her arse collided with his head, the impact making him see stars as he crashed into the other side of the stage. Pit groaned, "Y'know, I think Peach has more that just that Toad up her dress. That hip hurt."

"That Toad, her derriere; I think she has more weapons than you, Pit," Viridi commented, unknowingly sparking Pit's competitive spirit.

"What do you mean? See, I've got this bow!" Pit replied, pulling back on the bowstring and firing, aiming at the princess's head.

In reply, Peach pulled a tennis racket out of her dress, swinging it at the offending projectile. The impact of the sports equipment sent the arrow flying back at its poor owner. Viridi, always willing to oppose Pit, said, "And she's got that tennis racket."

"But I've got these!" Pit whipped out his Guardian Orbitars, the arrow bouncing harmlessly off of the giant transparent plasma shield and flew back towards Mario's love interest.

Without skipping a beat, Peach pulled out a turnip - one with a stitch face on it - from the ground, and in the nick of time leaped over the arrow. Just as Pit was forced to drop his Guardian Orbitars, the princess threw her prized vegetable. Pit, seeing that Peach was going to give him some grub, opened his mouth wide, ready to inhale the food.

Then it smacked him in the face, sending him flying off the stage. Viridi hastily grants Pit the power of flight, enabling him to recover back onto the stage. Pit wheezed, "I thought food was supposed to heal! No wonder no one likes veggies."

"Give it up, Pit. This princess's arsenal is slick, not to mention eco-friendly," Viridi dissuaded. Still, Pit would not give up.

"I'll show you! She's running out of games to get weapons from!" Pit retorted, causing Viridi to panic.

Hastily, the Goddess of Nature rebuilt the fourth wall, chastising, "Shhh! The readers might hear that!"

"Hyah!" Pit cried, forgoing all sense of danger as he dashed at her, Upperdash Arm ready to send her into the heavens. Peach smirked.

She jumped and floated, hovering back just enough for Pit to miss his assault entirely. While the angel was still recovering from his missed attack, the princess whipped off her crown and whacked Pit in the face with it, sending him face-first into the screen for a flawless victory. "Oh, did I win?"

Viridi shrugged, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><strong>I do hope you enjoyed it. <strong>**Just don't stone (hint) me if this chapter's not that good. ****I might not be able to swallow (hint) down your bad criticisms. Heck, I might even have to copy (hint) other source material just to give you a laugh. **


	6. Kirby

**Wow, this turned out to be quite a bit longer than the others. Maybe I'm getting better at this? Oh well, hopefully someone can tell me.**

**In response to the sole reviewer of Chapter 5, yes, it's Kirby!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter - Kirby<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright, who's in need of some butt kicking, 'cause I'm ready to go!" Pit cheered, hopping off the starting platform.<p>

"But the one who gets his butt kicked the most in this story you, poor little Pit," Viridi said, instantly bringing down Pit's morale. The angel sighed and shook his head, trying to pump himself up for the next battle.

Palutena spotted her angel's adversary and said, "Oh, it's Kirby from Dreamland! Isn't he just _adorable?_"

"Hiiiiii~" Kirby greeted, dancing in place as Palutena put the spotlight on him.

"Oh no!" Pit cried, holding onto his laurel crown desperately. "Please don't take me out of the fight again, Lady Palutena!"

"Hahaha, don't worry, Pit. You'll see that he's actually quite vicious underneath that soft exterior," Palutena responded.

"Huh? How can that thing be vicious?" Pit asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the puff-ball. "He kinda looks like a pink pork bun, actually. Mm, pork buns. Yum!"

"You can think about food later, Pit; Kirby's charging at you!" Palutena warned, causing Pit to jump out-of-the-way of Kirby's long reaching jabs.

Seriously, though, how can he punch with such stubby arms?

Once Kirby finished his jab, Pit quickly dashed in for a grab, tossing the pink foe off the stage. Then, Kirby jumped, aiming to recover to the ledge. That's when the angel struck, leaping off the stage and thrusting both twin blades outwards, smacking Kirby away from the stage. Pit cheered, "Hah, I took your mid-air jump away! What are you gonna do now?"

It was simple. Kirby jumped again. Perplexed, Pit jumped again, spinning his blades in a circle in front of him. The round opponent got trapped, getting knocked away from the ledge yet again. And then he jumped again. Pit, a little annoyed, complained, "How many jumps does this guy have?"

"Ooh, according to my _Power of Weak-point Exposure_, Kirby has five mid-air jumps," Palutena replied, having used her X-ray specs to see Kirby's stats.

"Multiple jumps? What kind of loser needs multiple jumps?" Pit snarled, jumping back onto the platform. He fired an arrow from his Palutena Bow, stealing another one of Kirby's jumps.

"The same loser who's named after a hole in the ground," Viridi retorted. "You have multiple jumps too, genius."

"Eh, I do?" Pit asked as Kirby jumped at the ledge, barely missing it. Noticing Kirby's dismay, Pit taunted, "Hah, where are your jumps now?"

The pink hero, a little annoyed at the angel's insults, suddenly pulled out a blade from nowhere, rising a significant height till he snapped to the ledge. Pit asked, confused, "W-Where did that blade come from!?"

"From Hammerspace, just like your Guardian Orbitars and Upperdash Arm," Palutena replied.

Kirby pulled himself back onstage, forcing Pit to move back with his Hammer Flip. Seeing that Kirby still had to put his hammer away, the angel took that as his time to attack, dashing for the puff-ball. Right before his blade struck, Kirby opened his mouth and _swallowed Pit whole_. Kirby turned and spat Pit off the stage, but not before taking his powers.

"Ew! Worse than Hades' belly. Jeez, little guy, get some breath mints," Pit whined, shaking off the saliva on his blades.

Viridi, noticing the new look on Kirby, said, "Look, he has your wings!"

"Aw, how cute! He even has your laurel crown! Maybe I can squeeze it and tease him a little," Palutena commented, giggling at the adorable display.

"No way!" Pit cried, not noticing that he still had his wings and crown. "Give them back!"

Pit climbed back onto Final Destination, aiming to take back what was rightfully his, till he was staring at the business end of his bow. Viridi said, "He has your bow too. Looks like someone's got an admirer."

"Looks like Viridi has some competition," Palutena smoothly followed up, smirking as Viridi's face grew red. The Goddess of Nature turned away and crossed her arms.

"Shut up."

"I already have a clone, so get outta here!" Pit yelled, pulling out his Upperdash Arm. He batted away another arrow as he dashed and got a clean hit on Kirby, sending him into the sky. "Hah, I did it! Who keeps on getting outplayed now?"

"I think it's Viridi," the Goddess of Light said in, causing Viridi's face to redden even more.

"I said 'Shut up'!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Speaking of "clones", Pit's gonna face one next chapter. He's rather cold, kind of edgy. And no, he isn't a certain Dark clone, though someone <em>will<em> be crashing the party.**

**Oh, and for those annoyed by the Piridi pairing, there will be none next chapter. **


	7. Mii Fighter

**Sorry to keep you waiting! The one year anniversary of one of my, well, _longer_ stories had been approaching, so I wanted to focus on that. Now that it's out of the way, I can finally get back to writing some Smashing Banter!**

**Okay, reviews were mostly positive, and I'm grateful for that! Anyway, I'll be sure to try to keep up the good work, I guess. Anyway, it's not Dark Pit, it's not Meta Knight, and it's not Bowser/Jr. It's the Mii Fighter! They count as clones... right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smashing Banter: Mii Fighter<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright, who's next?" Pit asked, hopping off of the spawn platform. Still on his victory euphoria, Pit was really feeling it. Twirling his twin blades, Pit tried to egg himself on even more, yelling, "Now whose ugly face will I be beating today- huh?"<p>

"He kinda looks like you, only more… generic," Palutena commented, staring at Pit's adversary. He looked strangely like Pit down to the facial features, though this Pit was missing wings and a bow. Instead, he had devil horns and a steam punk gun. Then it all clicked in the Goddess's head. "Oh, this is a Mii Gunner!"

"A 'you' fighter? How does that work, Lady Palutena?" Pit replied, confused. Before his deity could reply, the Gunner charged the angel. Leaping, the gunslinger shot out a quick orb of energy from his firearm. Pit quickly raised up his Guardian Orbitars, sending the bullet right back at the Mii. The Gunner slid under that, swiftly getting up and grabbing the angel by the tunic as he retracted his shields.

"No, Pit: a _Mii_ Gunner. It's a customizable fighter created so that anyone imaginable can join Smash Bros," Palutena corrected, as Pit was thrown up into the air. Before the angel could reorient himself, he was shot from below, knocking him up even higher. Thinking on his toes, Pit folded in his wings, dropping faster than the Mii Gunner could react to. Not losing his rhythm, Pit quickly dashed in and cut up the still-reloading gunner, sending him off the stage.

"But I'm already _in_ Smash Bros!" Pit cried as he jumped after the Mii. Pit swung his blade below himself, aiming to spike the Mii into the abyss below. The gunner, sensing Pit's killing intent, gracefully dodged mid-air, grabbing the ledge before Pit could try to spike him again. "Hm… maybe they want a Pitthree?"

"Oh, I think Pittoo will be _happy _to hear that!" Palutena cheered, as the Mii Gunner took advantage of the situation. Charging his cannon, the Mii fired, hitting the still-offstage angel in the face, sending him farther away. There was no way that his jumps alone could save him at that point. Luckily, Pit had his Goddess to count on, as she granted him the Power of Flight. With his wings invigorated for a few moments, Pit mustered the strength to fly towards the stage, barely grabbing the ledge before the Mii could retaliate.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Pittoo!" Dark Pit, appearing all of a sudden, complained as Pit rolled behind the Mii who was waiting for him to get back onto the stage. The angel quickly knocked the Mii off his feet with a swift swipe to the feet and chased, shredding his endurance away with Pit's spinning blades.

"And I thought _I_ told _you_ to stop crashing my party, and yet you're still here," Palutena retorted, crossing her arms.

The Mii Fighter quickly recovered, sending a rocket at Pit. Unluckily for him, it hit the angel right in the noggin, causing fire to spread all throughout his body. "Yowch, fire missiles! Hot hot hot hot _hot__!_"

Taking advantage of Pit's stunned state, the Mii Gunner charged up his gun and fired, landing a barrage of bullets on the poor angel. Burnt to a crisp and full of holes, Pit was sent flying into the blast zone, giving the win to the Mii Gunner.

"Hah! Where's your goddess now?" Dark Pit snarkily remarked, snorting at his twin's demise.

"Right here, Pittoo," the Goddess of Light replied, smacking the more edgy of the two angels upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the chapter's as <em>s<em>_hort_ as usual. I do hope that the "big things come in _small_ packages" applies. Oh well, I'm off to go buy a Big _Mac_, 'cause the next chapter's gonna pack a _punch. (Super duper hint hint). See you all next time~_**

**_~PS: In retrospect, I should have used "I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter with _Mii!_" as last chapter's hint.~_**


End file.
